


Stargazing

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: River smiled as the Doctor ran his fingers lazily through her hair. She was content, lying with her head on his chest, his heartsbeats gentle and soothing in her ear.





	Stargazing

The Doctor and River hurried across the hills and into a deserted, bushy clearing. The Singing Towers could just be seen over the leafy branches, and their beautiful song wafted over to the couple loudly on the cool breeze.

Over by the towers, there were huge crowds gathering. Nardole was among them, enthralling everyone in his probably-made-up stories, no doubt. But the Doctor and River had decided to avoid the people, and find somewhere quiet where they could enjoy the coming events alone together.

The Doctor rolled the blankets out across the grass, and River started unpacking the food laden plates from the picnic basket. Then the Doctor pulled a bottle of Darilliums' finest white wine from one of his capacious pockets with a flourish, and poured them each a glass.

* * *

 

 

River smiled as the Doctor ran his fingers lazily through her hair. She was content, lying with her head on his chest, his heartsbeats gentle and soothing in her ear.

They had finished their picnic about half an hour before, and were now both on their backs, gazing at the stars above them.

They were having fun pointing out constellations to each other, and sharing the mad stories they had to go with them. River wondered if there was ever a time where she'd felt so happy and peaceful.

She pulled the Doctor's coat over her as the breeze grew colder, and hummed blissfully when she felt the thumb of his other hand stroking across her stomach.

They both kept looking up into the clear night, waiting for it to start. Any minute now...

Suddenly, a thousand little lights shot across the sky as a huge swarm of meteors zoomed into the planet's atmosphere.

It started slowly, but before long, the entire sky was full of them. They were bright, and fast, and seemingly endless.

The Doctor's fingers stilled in River's hair, and his thumb paused stroking her stomach. She didn't notice. Their attention had been drawn by the wondrous spectacle occurring above them. It was one of the most beautiful sights they'd ever seen.

The Darillius meteor shower happened every year and wasn't usually something to write home about, but this time was special. Because this time the Acteona Comet was passing Darillium, as it did once every century. Whenever it reached that part of its orbit, the meteor shower increased in size five times over, and glowed so much brighter. It had become a huge astronomical event, drawing tourists from all over the cosmos.

It reminded River of the time Bowtie took her out in a boat off the Florida Keys, to see the Leonids in November, 1833. Now _there_ was an anniversary. Their third, if she remembered rightly. He got them both lost taking the boat back to its owner.

The Darillius lasted for nearly a quarter of an hour, all the meteors having dissipated or crashed into the sea they were headed for.

The Doctor and River were left staring at the same old sky they were used to, sad it was all over but still enchanted.

As soon as it was clear the meteor shower was over, the fireworks began. Huge explosions of colour filled the sky inspiring cheers from the distant crowds.

The Doctor sat up suddenly, startling River, who'd still had her head on his chest. She turned to face him in confusion before he lent in, pressing his lips to hers. She melted into him, sighing happily.

He pulled back with a loving smile, placing a quick kiss on her nose.

Then the Doctor returned to his original position of lying back on the blanket. A sleepy River rolled her eyes before joining him, head on his chest to listen to his hearts once again. Above them, the firework finale boomed and blossomed brightly across the night sky.

As the smoke cleared, the Doctor resumed running his fingers through Rivers hair and stroking his thumb over her stomach. Her eyes drifted shut as she sank into him.

She felt warmer, and comfortable, and really tired, and she didn't want to move. The Doctor's arms shifted to encircle her waist, pulling her to him, and she sighed in relief. They weren't leaving. They'd go home soon, but not yet.

There was time enough for them to sleep out beneath the stars.

And just as she began to drop off, it started to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I named the Comet after the Acteon Galaxy (home of the famous blue planet of the Acteon Group: Metebelis III).
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
